


Rune Parabatai

by CourtneyAckles



Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bottom Jace Wayland, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Jace et Alec sont adolescents et parabatai. Un jour Jace au lieu activer sa rune endurance active sa rune parabatai. Les jeunes hommes découvrent qu'ils peuvent « voir » les fantasmes de l'autre, ressentir le désir de autre. Un jour Jace va franchir la barrière et se glisser dans le lit d'Alec
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082738
Kudos: 4





	Rune Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare 
> 
> Message autrice : Merci au nombreuses vues et aux Kudos sur les deux premières OS « Avouer » et « la douche » de ce projet « Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander »

POV Jace

J'étais au lit dans ma chambre que j'occupais dans la maison des Lightwood à Idris. J'avais invité Alexia à passer la nuit avec moi. J'en profitais que Maryse et Robert Lightwood , mes parents adoptifs étaient absents, ainsi que ma sœur, Izzy et mon petit frère Max. Ils étaient à l'Institut de New York, pendant une semaine. Mes parents adoptifs la dirigeait.

Il y avait seulement Alec avec moi. Alec était l'aîné des Lightwood , il était âgé de 19 ans, il avait un an de plus que moi . Nous sommes devenus Parabatai, il y a 1 mois.

La relation Parabatai est la relation la plus importante parmi les Nephelim.Elle est au-dessus de n'importe quelle loi.Les Parabatai sont deux guerriers qui combattre côte à côté. Leurs âmes sont liées, si l'un est blessé grièvement, l'autre le ressent, on partage aussi nos émotions. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson lors d'un combat. Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre perd une partie de lui-même. Il parait que ce vide est intolérable et que l'autre Parabatai, bien souvent, se donne la mort. On ne peut avoir qu'un seul Parabatai au cours de sa vie.

Les couples Parabatai peuvent-être du même sexe ou de sexe différents. Par contre les relations amoureuses sont interdites.

Pour symboliser notre lien Parabatai, nous avons tracé la rune Parabatai. Alec a tracé la mienne et j'ai tracé la sienne, lors de la Cérémonie Parabatai On a choisi bas ventre droit pour lui et à l'opposé pour moi. On a l'habitude de tracer des runes donc on ne sent pratiquement plus la douleur. La rune parabatai fait partie des rares runes comme la rune de clairvoyance ou la rune angélique qui sont permanentes, donc la brûlure est intense contrairement à la majorité des runes qui s'effacent au bout de quelques jours. On est dans un cercle avec la rune Paratabai au centre et on prononce un serment Parabatai, en s'attrapant le bras, cela permet l'activation de la rune, c'est éprouvant pour le corps, car on sent nos âmes se lier.C'est une douleur indescriptible, on a l'impression de son consumé de l'intérieur, que notre cœur va sortir de notre poitrine, on est en sueur, mais en même temps, on tremble de froid, on a des nausées. Cela dure juste le temps de prononcer le serment.

La Cérémonie Parabatai se déroule après six mois d'entraînement. Ce sont des entraînements physique, mais aussi psychique pour savoir si on est apte à être Parabatai.C'est un entraînement spécial qui se déroule après notre Cérémonie de Shadowhunter qui a lieu l'année de nos 18 ans. Par contre nous devons à voir au moins 18 ans lors de la Cérémonie Parabatai.

Nous étions six paires de Parabatai au début de l'entraînement, seulement une autre paire en plus d'Alec et moi, deux filles Gabrielle et Ursula ont reussit à atteindre la Cérémonie. Je ne pensais que cela aurait été aussi difficile et que cela aurait autant mis notre relation fraternelle à rude épreuve. Mais je n'avais aucun doute qu'Alec et moi, nous étions faits pour être Parabatai.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'on venait de baiser.

« Est-ce que le célèbre Jace Wayland est fatigué ou il est prêt pour un troisième round, mais cette fois-ci, tu pourrais t'occuper de mon cul. Mon amante se mit à quatre pattes.  
\- Je vais même t'épuiser.

Ma partenaire prit sa stèle pour tracer sa rune endurance de flexibilité. Je fis de même, mais sans faire attention quand je traçais ma rune que j'activais aussi ma rune parabatai.

Je me mis derrière elle, en frôlant ses fesses de mon sexe et je commençais à prendre ses seins entre les paumes pendant que j'embrassais ses reins. Soudain un courant foudroyant de plaisir parcourut mon propre corps.

\- Alec ! Dis-je en étouffant mes cris de plaisir en me mordant les lèvres.

Je fermais les yeux et je ne voyais plus mon amante, mais moi à quatre pattes avec mon parabatai derrière moi. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur mes reins, son odeur.

Je baissais la tête et je vis ma rune Parabatai brillée.

Je titillais ses tétons avec les prenant entre deux de mes doigts et tirait dessus.Pendant que j'embrassais ses fesses.

-Oh! Jace se cambra mon amante qui était juste un bourdonnement

Mais j'entendis dans ma tête, les cris de plaisir de mon Parabatai. Cela m'excitait. Je sentais les mains d'Alec tirer sur mes propres tétons et ses lèvres chaudes.

\- Jace s'il te plait supplia ma partenaire.

J'attrapais le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et j'enduisis de mes doigts. J'introduisis un premier doigt à l'intérieur des fesses de mon amante.

-Oh oui gémit mon amante.

Je sentais mon propre cul en feu, je sentais le doigt d'Alec à l'intérieur de moi. Au fur à mesure que je préparais Alexia, je sentais les propres doigts de mon Parabatai me préparer à le recevoir. Je me tortillais le cul.

Ma bite était de plus en plus dure, je sentais cette présence fantôme d'Alec comme s'il était réellement présent, son amour pour moi. Ma rune était de plus en plus flamboyante.   
\- Vas-y Jace dit la jeune femme Shadowhunter

J'entrais en elle délicatement et je bougeais à l'intérieur de mon amante. Je sentais le sexe de la personne à la plus importante pour moi à l'intérieur de moi. Tout cela me semblait si réel. Cela me rendait fou, j'allais de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur d'Alexia jusqu'à l'orgasme.

-Alec, gémis-je en tombant sur mon partenaire.

Je ne sus si Alexia m'avait entendu prononcer le nom de mon frère adoptif, mais je m'en foutais. Je me retirais d'elle et je m'allongeais à côté d'elle.

\- J'aimerais bien dormir, dis-je.  
\- À la prochaine, beau Shadowhunter.  
\- Oui, dis-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. »

Alexia se leva et quitta la chambre.

J'allais me doucher et je changeais de tenue. Puis je changeais les draps et j'allais me recoucher.

Quelques semaines plus tard

J'en avais marre que toutes les nuits, Alec et moi partagions nos fanstasmes à travers nos runes Parabatai. Je voyais, je ressentais. Depuis Alexia, je n'avais plus couché avec aucune fille. Il y avait peut-être aussi le fait que Maryse et Robert étaient revenus, mais surtout, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, mon corps qui se tendait comme un arc, mon parabatai à l'habitude de manier cette arme, cet amour qui me percutait de plein fouet. Et surtout, j'avais découvert qu'Alec sous ses airs timides était un putain d'actif, de dominant. Mais pas un dominant qui humiliait le soumis, un dominant qui en prenait soin.

À chaque fois qu'on se voyait au petit-déjeuner. Mon parabatai évitait mes regards.

Mes parents adoptifs, ma petite sœur et mon petit frère étaient de nouveaux partis à l'Institut. On se retrouvait de nouveau seul à a maison, Alec et moi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité, mais aussi frustrer de toute ma vie. Je soufflais d'exaspération. Je décidais que j'en pouvais plus. J'attrapais le lubrifiant dans ma table de nuit. Et je pris aussi ma stèle, car j'avais prévu de tirer meilleur partie de nos capacités de Nephelim, comme la force, la flexibilité, l'endurance et bien sûr notre rune Parabatai. Ensuite, j'allais dans la chambre de mon frère qui se trouvait l'autre côté de la porte communicante.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ouvert cette porte. Quand j'étais gamin et je faisais des cauchemars, je dormais souvent avec Alec, sentir sa présence, sa voix qui me réconfortait ou qui souvent me lisait à voix haute sa lecture de moment m'apaisait. Alec a toujours été ma source de lumière, ma paix intérieure quand c'était le tumulte à l'intérieur de moi, mon roch , bien avant qu'on soit Parabatai. Je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans lui à mes côtés.

Je marchais à travers la chambre pour rejoindre le lit de mon Parabatai.  
« Jace ça ne va pas ? Demanda Alec en se mettant assis dans son lit.  
Je sentais l'inquiétude dans la voix de mon Parabatai. Je posais le lubrifiant et ma stèle sur sa table de nuit et je me glissais sous la couverture. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, nos épaules se touchaient.  
Que fais-tu là ? As-tu fait un cauchemar ? Questionna l'aîné des Lightwood.  
\- Non. Tu te souviens quand on dormait ensemble quand on était enfant, car j'avais fait des cauchemars ?  
\- On n'est plus des gamins.  
\- En effet, surtout vu ce qui c'est passé entre nous ces derniers temps... En tout cas dans nos têtes. Je ne te savais pas si dominateur... Alec, le taquinais-je.  
\- Pourquoi tu es ici, Jace ?  
\- Parce que je suis frustré  
\- Trouve-toi une fille.  
\- Elles ne pourront pas me donner, ce que toi, tu peux me donner.  
\- C'est interdit Jace. Les parabatai...  
\- Ce sont des conneries, j'ai fait des recherches dans les livres, aucune loi l'interdit. L'Enclave l'a fait pour empêcher les couples de même sexe avoir des relations sexuelles.  
\- Toi, tu sais lire plaisanta Alec.  
-Alec dis-moi que tu le veux aussi.  
\- On est comme des frères.  
\- On n'a aucun lien de sang. Mon père m'a toujours dit que l'amour c'était de détruire. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert que c'était un mensonge, tu m'as montré que l'amour était quelque chose de fabuleux. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir que ce serait d'expérimenter notre lien physiquement.  
\- Expérimenter. Je suis une nouvelle expérience sexuelle pour toi ! s'énerva Alec.  
\- Expérimenter n'est pas le bon mot. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots comme toi. Alec, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette foutue Terre et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Je voulais savoir ce qu'était de partager cet amour à travers une relation physique, de sentir aimer, connecter à l'autre.

Je me levais et allais prendre les affaires que j'avais posées sur sa table et repartir dans ma chambre, mais je fus rebasculé sur le lit avec un Alec me surplombant.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime depuis des années... avoua Alec.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'entrouvris les lèvres. Mon amant glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, ses mains plongées tendrement dans mes cheveux. Ce baiser était maladroit, mais je pouvais sentir tout amour de mon parabatai et je répondais avec la même ferveur.

Je passais mes mains sous son long T-shirt noir. Son corps se mouvait contre le mien, ses vêtements étaient une vraie barrière excitante. Sous effet du plaisir, je plantais mes ongles dans son dos.

Je gémissais de plaisir contre ses lèvres, je cambrais mon corps contre le sien, j'en voulais toujours plus.

Soudain, Alec s'arrêta.

\- Tu veux peut-être, être au-dessus ? demanda mon Parabatai.  
\- Non et il semblerait que toi non plus vu des fantasmes. dis-je.  
\- Euh...Alec détourna son visage.

Putain, je ne pouvais pas être sérieux deux minutes. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de cacher mes émotions derrière la plaisanterie. Mais là, c'était mon Parabatai, on partageait une âme, si y a bien une personne avait qui je pouvais me dévoiler sur cette planète, c'était lui.

Je posais mes mains sur son visage et l'obligeai à tourner la tête vers moi.

-Alec, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, depuis ma première nuit ici.Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux baisser les armes. Alors, s'il te plaît, prends soin encore de moi. Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes dis-je d'une voix brisée par émotion.

\- Je vais te montrer Jace, comment je t'aime.

Il prit délicatement l'une de mes mains sur son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur la paume, puis sur chacun des doigts sans me quitter des yeux et la posa au-dessus de ma tête, ses doigts enlacés aux miens. Puis il fit exactement la même chose avec l'autre main.

Mon souffle se coupa, je pouvais sentir dans chacun de ses baisers et dans son regard son amour pour moi. Un amour qui me transperce le cœur, comme si Alec avait transpercer avec l'une de ses flèches, mais que c'était une flèche amour.

\- Je vais t'embrasser comme ça partout sur ton corps, Jace.  
\- Je le veux, Alec, mais avant si on activait certaines de nos runes.

Il hocha la tête, il attrapa nos stèles qui étaient poser sur sa table de chevet. Il me donna la mienne. Mon partenaire s'assit sur mon bassin, ses jambes de chaque côtés et il dessina les runes de forces, flexibilité, endurance.Je le regardai faire, ma peau réagissait du contact froid de sa stèle et de la chaleur des runes tracer sur mon corps. Il avait tracé la rune Parabatai sur mon corps, des iratze au cours des dernières semaines, quand j'allais trop loin dans l'entraînement et je me faisais mal. Mais là cela avait quelques choses des plus intimes. Quand il activa la rune Parabatai, je me cambrais un flot de sentiment et de désir m'envahit m'emmenant presque à orgasme..

-Oh, Alec gémis-je

Puis il reposa sa stèle sur le meuble.

\- À mon tour, dis-je.

On changea de position et je me retrouvais sur ses genoux. Je posais ma stèle sur le lit et j'attrapais le bas de son T-shirt, mais il posa les mains dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas, Jace. Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu préfères te déshabiller seul ?  
-...  
\- Si tu veux, on arrête, Alec dis-je pour le rassurer.  
\- Non, je le veux, juste j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas un aussi beau corps que toi.  
\- Tu es magnifique Alec.

Il me sourit.

-Vas-y dit-il.

Je lui enlevais son T-shirt. Son corps était aussi musclé que le mien, mais là où je n'avais aucun poil sur le mien, son corps en était parsemé. Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais sa rune de déviation sur le cou était tellement attirante.

Je la frôlais du doigt et je sentis son pouls s'accélérer sous mes doigts. Alec pencha la tête gémissant. Il enlaça mes doigts et les embrassa.

\- Oh, par Ange Alec, tu es magnifique.  
\- D'abord, les runes, Jace dit-il dans un souffle.

Je traçais les runes sur le corps de mon Parabatai. Son corps frissonnait comme le mien.

Je posais mes doigts au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon de jogging de son pyjama.

\- Alec, je peux te l'enlever ? Demandai-je

Alec m'aida à lui enlever son pantalon et je découvris qu'il ne portait rien en dessous, dévoilant son sexe.Mon regard ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré et je l'imaginais très bien à l'intérieur de mon cul. Rien que d'y penser, je sentis mon érection augmenter.

Mais si je voulais qu'on continue, je devais activer la rune Parabatai d'Alec. Je le fis et je vis mon partenaire se cambrer.

-Jace !

Je posais rapidement ma stèle sur la table.Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque et je plongeais mes lèvres dans son cou, redesinnant sa rune avec ma langue. Il pencha la tête pour me laisser un meilleur accès.

\- Jace, gémit-il.

Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et donnaient le rythme de mon corps qui bougeait contre le sien. Nos sexes se rencontrant, mais ne pouvant se toucher en raison de mon boxer.

Nous gémissons nos noms.

Je sentais aussi son désir se mélanger au mien.

L'une de ses mains se faufilait entre nous et caressa ma rune, mes mains montèrent au niveau de sa tête et je tirais sur ses cheveux.

-Oh oui, Jace.  
Il griffa ma rune.

-Oui, Alec, encore.

Mon amant me fit basculer sur le lit et il captura ma bouche, m'entrainant dans un baiser fiévreux, ses doigts enlacés aux miens au-dessus de ma tête, son corps se mouvant contre moi. Je sentais mon corps de consumer.

Puis ses lèvres dévièrent dans mon cou.Il lécha comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer. Je serrais ses doigts plus forts.

-Alec, Alec gémis-je.

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon corps, laissant une traînée brûlante, mon corps suivait le mouvement.Il attrapa l'une de mes tétons entre ses lèvres et le suça, pendant qu'il avait lâché l'une de ses mains, mon partenaire prit l'autre téton négligé entre deux de ses doigts et tirait dessus. .

Je me tortillais et j'haletais. C'était l'une des zones plus érogènes de mon corps. Je plongeais ma main libre dans ses cheveux et l'autre, je lui serrais la main.

-Oh, Alec continue.

Mon compagnon continuait encore avidement. Sa bouche changea de téton, pendant qu'il prenait l'autre entre ses doigts, je tirais plus fort sur ses cheveux et je serrais plus fort la main.

Ses touchers étaient parfaits.Je sentais un feu me consumer à l'intérieur, nos âmes se mélangeaient les illuminant.

Alec leva la tête, plongea son regard dans le mien. J'attirais son visage près du mien et l'embrassai furieusement, mais il reprit vite le contrôle et m'embrassa doucement. Je gémissais dans sa bouche.

Même si c'est moi qui étais venu, j'étais terrifié par ce désir, qui n'avait rien de brutal comme quand je baisais avec une fille, non, il était violent, puissant, mais il n'avait rien de brutal ou de consommable, concernant le corps, là, il concernait le corps, mais surtout nos âmes qui s'entremêlaient. Je sentais cette passion qui me dévorait, je ne savais pas si c'était la sienne ou la mienne, la nôtre, mais j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais.

-Tout va bien, Jace rien ne peut t'arriver. Me murmura Alec.

Il attrapa mes mains et les mis au-dessus de la tête en caressant le dessus de mes mains avec ses pouces. Avoir les mains au-dessus de la tête, cela pouvait s'apparenter à de la soumission, mais non je me sentais en sécurité, en paix grâce à la rune Parabatai et Alec qui me transmettait cela à travers nos runes.

Alec était une personne calme à partir du moment où il dirigeait et qu'il y avait un plan bien établi. Et là, il contrôlait la situation,il me contrôlait et c'était terriblement excitant, mais aussi réconfortant avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'être le célèbre Jace Wayland, le meilleur soldat de sa génération, non, j'étais juste Jace.

Il quitta mes lèvres pour reprendre la découverte de mon corps. Il prenait le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps, mes bras et mes mains étaient le long de mon corps,

Je me tortillais et je fermais les yeux.

-Alec, gémis-je.

Sans avoir besoin de le dire, il lâcha l'une de mes mains et je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je tirais plus au moins fort dessus en fonction de l'intensité du plaisir.

Le plaisir augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait.

-Ah !

Je me cambrais.

Alec venait de toucher ma rune Parabatai. Je savais que c'était une zone érogène pour m'avoir déjà caressé ou qu'une fille m'avait caresser à cet endroit, mais là cela n'avait rien de comparable ce plaisir se répercutait entre mes cuisses. La langue de mon amant était de plus en plus avide. Je remercie ma rune d'endurance, car j'aurais déjà joui.

-Alec, Alec stop ! Hurlais-je  
\- Oh pardon, Jace, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Quand je touche ma rune cela me provoque un intense plaisir et je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi et il semblait.  
\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'était parfait. Je voudrais te toucher aussi.  
-Ok dit Alec en souriant.

Mon Parabatai se mit à côté de moi et reprit ses caresses sur mon corps. Je faisais la même chose à mon partenaire, notre respiration s'accélérait, je collais mon corps au sien. Nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Mon boxer était une barrière de plus en plus frustrante. Nos bouches avaient repris leur ballet. L'une de nos mains dans nos cheveux.

Nos mains étaient arrivées au niveau de nos runes. Le toucher était aussi doux qu'une plume, mais électrisant. Mon corps allait à la rencontre de ces doigts.

J'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts pour admirer mon parabatai.

Soudain, mon Parabatai fut plus audacieux et je sentis sa main se faufiler sous mon boxer. Il enroula sa main autour de ma hampe.

Je me cambrais.   
Je fis glisser ma main et j'enroulais ma main autour de son sexe et je suivis le rythme de mon amant.

\- S'il te plaît, Alec enleve moi, mon boxer.

Alec fit ce qui je lui demandais.

Puis on reprit notre masturbation mutuelle. Nos runes parabatai flamboyaient tel un soleil. J'étais près de l'orgasme. Et je sentais que lui aussi.

Alec était magnifique, tout en sueur, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- S'il te plaît, Alec, je veux te sentir en moi.  
-Es-tu certain, Jace.  
-Oui.

Je me mis sur le ventre et j'écartais les cuisses. J'entendis le bruit du tube du lubrifiant. Je sentis un premier doigt à l'intérieur. Je grimaçais de douleur. Alec m'embrassa les reins et fit glisser sa main sous mon ventre et il attrapa mon sexe.

Je me mis à genoux et je mouvais mon corps.

-Humm Alec.

La douleur eu vite disparu, au contraire, je sentis un sentiment de vide.

\- Alec, plus suppliais-je.

Mon amant inséra un second doigt.

-Alec, Alec.  
\- Tu es magnifique.

J'étais plus qu'un état de gémissements. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Mon corps était un brasier, ce flot de sentiments de bonheur qui me submergeait.

Alec inséra un troisième doigt et bougea de plus en plus vite.Sa main accélérait sur mon phallus dressé.

-Alec, oui, oui, Ah !  
Il venait de toucher ma prostate.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal dit inquiet mon Parabatai.  
\- Non, bien au contraire. Continue, gémis-je.

Il continua, continua. Comment Alec pouvait encore tenir alors que j'étais au bord.

-S'il te plait, Alec baise-moi.

Je sentis mon amant s'enfoncer en moi. Ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille. Je trouve mon dos plaquer contre le torse de Parabatai.

-Non, je vais te faire l'amour, Jace

Il commençait à bouger, il me fit pencher la tête et captura mes lèvres.Son autre main sur mon sexe.

Le sentir en moi, je sentais nos cœurs ne faire plus qu'un, battrent à la chamade, nos âmes mélangées, nos corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite harmonie.

-Ah, jouissions nous en harmonie.

Je sentis des larmes sur ma nuque. Je tournais la tête.

-Alec, ça ne va pas ?  
-Non, Jace, c'est des larmes de bonheur. Je n'espérais pas que cela arrive. Je t'aime Jace.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Alec. »

Mon parabatai se retira.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu es fatigué ou tu es prêt à recommencer, Parabatai ? Je vais t'épuiser Alec Lightwood.  
\- Vu tes gémissements, c'est plutôt moi,qui vais épuiser le grand Jace Wayland. »

On passa la nuit à faire amour jusqu'au point où nos runes ne faisaient plus effet. En effet Alec m'avait épuisé. Je l'avais dominé une fois, mais le reste du temps, je l'avais laissé mener la danse.

Le lendemain matin

Je me réveillais. Je regardais mon amant qui dormait toujours. Je remis sa mèche qui était devant ses yeux.

Je me rhabillais et je retournais dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour Jace. Pourquoi étais-tu dans la chambre d'Alec ? Demanda Maryse qui était dans la chambre.  
\- Il a encore fait un cauchemar, dis-je.  
On avait toujours fait croire que c'était Alec qui avait des cauchemars et pas moi.  
\- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Je sais que tu as toujours pris soin d'Alec.  
\- Alec, à toujours pris soin de moi, d'Izzy et de Max le défendis-je. »

Maryse s'approcha de moi et toucha mon cou.

-Une fille est venue ici hier soir ? Demanda ma mère adoptive.  
\- Oui.  
\- Fais attention à toi.  
-Promis Maryse.

Elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre.

-Alec, il faut grandir et régler tous ses problèmes de cauchemar.  
\- Oui, maman dit Alec. »

Il avait la position de soldat, son dos droit, ses mains dernières, le dos.   
Maryse partit.

Je fis un pas vers mon parabatai, il referma la porte.

Epilogue-7 ans plus tard

J'étais dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'Alec à l'Institut de New York. Mon Parabatai était magnifique en costume. Dans quelques minutes, il allait épouser, l'homme de sa vie, Magnus Bane.

Maryse Lightwood, ma mère adoptive, était là, en train de féliciter Alec. Nous étions tous reuni pour ce grand jour,excepter Robert Lighwood, notre père. Il n'avait jamais accepté l'homosexualité, d'Alec. Il dirigeait l'Institut de Los Angeles, on avait plus aucun contact avec lui, depuis qu'Alec avait relever son homosexualité, il y a 5 ans.

« Maryse, tu peux nous laisser, j'aimerais parler à Alec.  
\- Bien sûr dit notre mère en souriant.  
Elle fit un bisou sur la joue d'Alec et elle partit.  
\- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive, depuis deux jours, je sens ta nervosité. C'est moi qui devrais être nerveux, pas toi dit Alec.  
\- Tu as toujours été le plus calme de nous deux. Tu as toujours été la personne qui a pris soin de moi et moi, je t'ai fait souffrir.  
\- Si c'est à propos de Clary..  
\- Non, bien avant ma rencontre avec Clary. Quand toi et moi, on a couché ensemble, il y a 7 ans. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'ai répondu pareil. Sauf quand Maryse est arrivé et j'ai paniqué. Et toutes ces années, on n'en a jamais parlé. Tu m'aimais et je me suis servi de tes sentiments.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Jace.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes plus.  
\- Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, en tout pas comme ça. Nous étions adolescents, souvent à cet âge, on se cherche. Tu étais la personne masculine la plus proche de moi. En plus, on est Parabatai, aujourd'hui, on arrive à distinguer nos sentiments respectifs, mais à l'époque, c'était confus cette avalanche de sentiment.. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai rencontré Magnus. Tu es mon parabatai, donc je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Donc ne t'en veux pas Jace. Aujourd'hui, je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu épouseras Clary. On a rencontré deux personnes parfaites pour nous et Izzy a rencontré Simon.

On se fit un câlin.

J'accompagnais Alec jusqu'à l'autel, où son futur mari l'attendait.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette nouvelle OS vous l'avez aimé.
> 
> La prochaine est déjà écrite et ce sera une OS Malec qui se passera, pendant l'épisode 12 saison 3, lors de l'entraînement.


End file.
